Love Hina Forever by CR Productions and Zastko
by Zastko-sempei
Summary: A New Fan Fict. in developement, said to be 2 years after the original series of love hina and love hina again. Keitaro finding out more about his past, and alittle about his future.


_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Love Hina in anyway, If I did I would be working on some new anime's for it. Please DO NOT contact me and ask if I own Love Hina, since I DO NOT!

* * *

_

_Thanks to and CR Productions _

_Rated: T (Language, Suggestive Themes)

* * *

_

_Love Hina Forever_

_Chapter One: ThE gOoD Ol DaYs_

_It has been two years since that faithful day. When both lover's were accepted to toudai, Keitaro and Naru..._

Keitaro sat at the breakfest table opening his mouth for a big yawn. After he finally caught up to Naru, he has already fell behind on the work at Hinata Inn. As Shinobu, brought out breakfest, everyone watched her with a hungry look on there face. Motoko having her face buried in the book, still attempting the entrance exam for toudai, Shinobu setting the food on the table looked up and smiled at Keitaro, as Keitaro smiled back. Kitsune drinking her morning sake, and Su causing all kinds of destruction, with Sara by her side. Mutsumi, was there also though in some kind of weird state, seated next to Mutsumi was Kanako, staring intentivly at Naru. Keitaro decided to interrupt the silence and said out loud, _So how is everyone today? _As Naru, Shinobu, and Mutsumi just stared at Keitaro, they thought nothing of it and went back to whatever they were doing before. Once again, Keitaro broke the silence and asked how Motoko was doing on the pre-exams. Waiting for a responce, Motoko just kept studing her book, and mumbled some english words. As Keitaro, look around again and wondered why no one was talking him today, they all yelled at him to start working.

Keitaro, after leaving the breakfest table, thought to himself, _work work work is that all they know how to say? _ He then started working. First off he had to wash the rocks around the hot spring, this took a extensivly long time because of the girls using it atleast 3 times a day. After a few hours of cleaning the hot springs, he decided to take a break and study for alittle. As he went to grab his books, he looked around his room thoughtfully. _Once I am done I'm going to need to fix up some of these rooms_, as he said to himself while also sighing. Keitaro steped on top of his table to see what Naru was up to, and see if she wanted to study. As he peered through the whole, he saw Naru getting changed. Naru quickly saw his peeping, and suddenly rushed over to the whole giving Keitaro a swift kick upside the head, making a new hole develope in Keitaro's room.

After a two mile journey through the sky's, Keitaro finally returned back to Hinata Sou. As Keitaro entered his room, Naru looked down and yelled at him, _Anata Baka! _She then motioned for him to come up to begin there studying. Now, looking at Mutsumi, and Kitsune drinking there sake yelling out wierd fraises and some giberish. Kitsune looked up, she began to talk _HmM, I MiSs tHe GoOd Ol DaYs. _ She looked at Mutsumi and smirked, _LeTs CrEaTe SoMe FuN. _As she got up and stumbled over, _WeLl MaYbE wE sHoUlD wAiT _as Kitsune trailed off into her own little world.

Now nearing dinner time, Naru and Keitaro came down from there study time. As Kitsune and Mutsumi stumbled in, still drunk after drinking all day. Keitaro wondered out loud what was for dinner, as Shinobu came in with bowls of rice, and other side dishes. Motoko, finally getting her head out of the book that she was reading, looked around and wondered. Although she was probably just waiting for the food impatiently, when all hell broke loose. Su, usually eating her banana's threw one of the peals on the ground. Keitaro and all of his clumsyness sliped on that perticular peal, and went into Motoko lap. Naru, looking extremely pissed called out, _BAKA! _On the other end, there was Motoko, jumping out of her chair to grab her sword. Though as Keitaro stood up, he got knocked to the ground by Kitsune in her drunken state. Naru got even angrier, as she sent her patented Naru-Punch right into Keitaros face. Along with getting some of the Ki from Motoko, as she called out _Zan-KuKen! _As Keitaro went flying through 4 falls, were he finally met his destination, and flew towards the sky. Keitaro as he flew through the sky yelled out two words, _Holy Shit! _As he landed on something hard, and became unconsicous.

* * *

Sorry for the Short Chapter, I promise in the future to make them longer. Although this is my first attempt at a FanFict.

Please Review as of so far, and leave some Idea's for me to add on to the next few chapters.

Next Chapter Due Date: 5 May 2005


End file.
